1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for performing a configuration of an aeronautical system, which facilitate ARINC 653 configurations when writing an aeronautical application program in accordance with the ARINC 653 standard, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that facilitate the setting of an aeronautical system using a method and apparatus for receiving setting information via a user interface, a method and apparatus for allowing set information to refer to a target source code template, and a method and apparatus for generating source code from the setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fields of industry requiring a high-level of safety, such as the aeronautical and nuclear power generation industries, have the tendency to adhere to existing system architectures. However, this tendency leads system management to high-cost, low-efficient structures, and therefore a changeover to architectures that use high-performance processors is being called for. A high-performance processor allows a plurality of application programs to run on a single processor, but it is difficult to guarantee safety in that environment. Therefore, safety should be basically provided at the level of a platform.
Accordingly, for the management of an aeronautical system, Aeronautical Radio, Inc. established an avionics standard in order to enhance safety and maintain compatibility in aeronautical management.
In particular, ARINC 653 stipulates the interface between a real-time Operating System (OS) and application programs running on the real-time OS. That is, ARINC 653 is a standard for the development of aeronautical software, and is a real-time OS Application Programming Interface (API) standard that is needed for integrated modular avionics systems. ARINC 653 stipulates APplication EXecutive (APEX), which is the interface between an OS and application programs running on the OS.
Therefore, using the standard API, the dependency on developing hardware can be reduced, the portability to other systems can be enhanced, and the simultaneous development of aeronautical system applications can be facilitated, in the development of avionics software.
ARINC 653 is used in conjunction with the concept of Integrated Modular Avionics (IMA). While an existing federated system runs application software on a plurality of processors, IMA is based on a platform concept that replaces a plurality of processors with a single high-performance processor. A federated system has the disadvantage of each function separately running on one or more processors, and the disadvantage of having software that is poor in terms of reuse, portability and modularization. IMA has the advantage of enabling a plurality of functions to be performed on a single processor and the advantage of increasing the reuse, portability and modularization of software.
However, while ARINC 653 system settings play a decisive role in enhancing the portability of aeronautical application software, ARINC 653 system settings have the problem of having the risk of erroneous set values leading to a fatal defect.